Lumas
History 'Early Life' Lumas was assigned female at birth, only later in their life coming to understand they were non binary. When Lumas was born, their mother barely had enough money to feed them, let alone pay for their schooling. So, once Lumas was six years of age, they were sold to a crime syndicate called the Fist of Downtown. The people in charge of Lumas taught them to fight by physically abusing them and sometimes took out their sexual urges on Lumas. Lumas' main job, though, was being a delivery person. Carrying drugs and money from location to location. They were sometimes sold to a few people for other tasks, most of which essentially boiled down to prostitution, but that was far and few. Until they snapped and stabbed their handler and ran off. Now being hunted by every Fist in the city, Lumas was struggling to hide and survive. They moved around, grouping up with minor gangs and sometimes turning to prostitution once more for money, but they never stayed in one place. Eventually, Lumas met their mother once more. She was older and sick with an STD at this point. She laughed when Lumas begged her to let them stay with her and told her child to go ask their father - Sebastian Kozlowski. Learning who their father was - and with no alternative - Lumas headed out to find the man. For three years, Lumas survived as a homeless beggar and prostitute before finally finding out where their father was. When they were 16 - or believed themselves to be so - Lumas found their father holed up in a basement. They had received a tip on the location from a passing man - who was in fact an incarnation of the demon Lokain, trying to get Sebastian killed by his own child. Instead of approaching the man with begging, Lumas snuck in the underground warehouse and watched him. They quickly learned what was going on - how everyone on earth was being killed - and tried to stop their father, but ended up killing him with their shiv instead. Traumatized, Lumas ran - right into a black mass of souls collected by Lokain. Lokain arrived seconds after the mass melded with Lumas, giving them searing pain and unending power. Without realizing it, Lumas killed the weakened demon and woke up days later next to their father's rotting corpse. Their right arm and chest had dark moving marks that rolled almost like a wave. Lumas left their Father, not feeling sorry for killing the man. Then they left to find other people. They hoped people had survived. They had met good people in their life, though most had died or abandoned them. Lumas found no one. The entirety of New York was devoid of life. Only the wind made sounds. For a week, Lumas wandered the streets. It wasn't until that week was up that they met the Wanderer, a dimensional traveler, and his group and eagerly left with them. At Ravenhold Lumas was scared when they applied to Ravenhold after Lenora, another of the Wanderer's group, suggested it. They were even more scared when they were accepted. Since then, Lumas has grown more confident and decided to shoot for Legion member after hearing the Raven's speech. After all, no hero came for them when they was struggling on the streets. So, why didn't Lumas become the hero they always wanted to save them? Character Traits Personality Since receiving the Soul Cluster, Lumas has become a bit more confident. However, they mostly don’t feel anything, except for minor emotions on occasion. They mostly act according to the Balance, a religion they developed after hearing about Karma. Essentially, Lumas believes that for every good thing that happens, something bad will happen. They do not believe in a god or a devil (he never knew who Lokain was) but instead believe the afterlife is nothingness. True balance. Physical Traits Lumas has a feminine face and frame, with small breasts. They do have some muscle and can pass as a boy if they bind their chest, though. Lumas generally wears their hair buzzed, with baggy clothing. Abilities Powers Lumas is a regular human except for the connection to the Soul Cluster - which is a shapeless weapon made of billions of human souls. Soul Cluster reacts to Lumas' emotions and takes on three forms depending on Lumas' emotional state: * Defensive - In this form, black plate armor will cover Lumas and give him more durability physically as well. The Cluster takes this form when Lumas is feeling threatened and grows more durable the more threatened Lumas feels. Emotions that feed this form are sadness, fear, loneliness, and uncertainty. * Balance - In this form, black plating covered Lumas' vital areas, but leaves him otherwise exposed, and gives him a weapon in the shape of a long sword. This form enhances his durability and strength, as well as boasts an offensive bonus to his sword. The Cluster takes this form when Lumas is in a state of calm. No strong emotions feed this form. Strong emotions cause this form to shift to another. * Offensive - In this form, Lumas is not covered in any armor and instead wields a massive lance. This form increases his physical strength to great proportions and allows for the penetration of otherwise impenetrable materials (barring some materials). The Cluster takes this form when Lumas is feeling confident in them-self to a high degree. Emotions that feed this form are pride, happiness, and hope. The Cluster can also fall between the three categories, but is most effective in the above forms. The Cluster slowly consumed Lumas' body, which is why Lumas wants to find a way to free the souls, reviving them if he can. At the current rate, Lumas will be taken over in ten years. Relationship Family * Sebastian Kozlowski - Father, Deceased * Daria Medows - Mother, Deceased Relationships * N/A Friends * The Wanderer - Mysterious leader of the Wanderers * Lenora Dietrich - Member of the Wanderers Enemies * Lokain - Survived complete death and gathers strength to return Other * N/A Pets * N/A Story Appearances Lumas has not yet appeared in a story Trivia * Lumas hates sleeping with any light shining on them. It stems from their old life. If no one can see you, they can't abuse you. * Does not find sex appealing, but won't think twice about trading sex for favors. * Hates alcohol and drugs, mainly due to having a firsthand look at what happens to people who do them. * Likes to watch ice melt. It fascinates them, though they can't explain why. * Lumas has seen people die enough to not be affected by it, though they still hate killing. Category:CSA Victim Category:Character Category:Character by Dethnus Category:From Earth Tet Category:Magic Origin Category:Non Binary Category:Wanderers Character Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Orphan Category:Superhero Category:Cape Category:Parahuman Category:2016 Freshman Category:Freshman Category:Ravenhold Student Category:Ravenhold Academy Character Category:Applied to Ravenhold Category:Asexual Category:A-Spec Category:Martial Arts Club Category:American Category:Russian Category:Latinx Category:Mixed Race Category:Transgender Category:AFAB Category:Inactive Category:Single Category:Class 4 of 2016 Category:Queer Category:Weapon Creation Category:Armor Creation Category:Pool Club Category:Tutoring Club Category:English Speaker Category:Exploration Club